The present invention relates to a copier or similar image forming apparatus and more particularly to an image forming apparatus operable, before a usual copying operation, in a trial copy mode for allowing the operator to confirm copying conditions and image quality.
A copier or similar image forming apparatus operable in an SADF (Semi Automatic Document Feeder) mode in addition to an ADF mode and a finisher mode is conventional. In the SADF mode, if a single document is set on an ADF, as determined after the output of a copy start command, a copy start command meant for the next document set on the ADF after the above document is automatically output without requiring the operator to press a start key. The SADF mode is successful to promote easy operation of the apparatus.
A trial copy mode for producing a single trial copy has also been customary with the above copier. The trial copy allows the operator to see the quality of an image before a plurality of copies are actually output. Specifically, even when the desired number of copies input on the copier is two or more, the copier does not produce all of the copies at a time, but produces only a single trial copy and discharges it to a preselected tray. The operator can therefore see the quality of the trial copy and cause, if it is acceptable, the copier to produce the desired number of copies continuously without any defective copy.
A modification of the trail copy mode is such that the operator causes the copier to produce a trial copy with a simplex document carrying an image on one side thereof in a simplex-to-simplex mode and replaces, if the trial copy is acceptable, the simplex-to-simplex mode with a simplex-to-duplex mode.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-87205, for example, discloses an image forming apparatus operable in the trail copy mode (Prior Art 1 hereinafter). Prior Art 1 teaches a specific arrangement having at least a stapling function and including stapler control means for selectively inhibiting a stapling operation when a single paper or similar recording medium is used or canceling the inhibition. Another specific arrangement has a trial copying function for forming a document on a paper in a set mode at least once and discharging the paper to a preselected destination and a stapling function, and includes operating means for adjusting a stapling position at the time of trial copying. Still another specific arrangement also has the trial copying function and stapling function and includes operating means for adjusting a stapling position at the time of trial copying and stapler control means causing the operating means to staple a single trial copy. A further specific arrangement has the trial copying function and a sorting and stapling function and includes stapler control means for replacing, at the time of stapling of a trial copy, if papers are present in the bins of a sorter, the bin for each trial copy and inhibiting, when the number of empty bins becomes short of the desired number of copies, usual copy processing.
Prior Art 1 extends the trial copying function, i.e., allows the stapling of a single paper customarily inhibited to be executed in the trial copy mode, thereby enhancing easy and efficient operation. Specifically, the stapler control means inhibits, in the usual copy mode, a single paper from being stapled, but allows it to be stapled in the trial copy mode. This obviates the waste of papers at the time of adjustment of the stapling position and obviates the need for the stapling of a single paper in the usual copy mode.
The operating means of Prior Art 1 allows the stapling position to be adjusted in the trail copy mode and thereby promotes easy adjustment of stapling. In the trial copy mode with stapling, the stapler control means allows even a single paper to be stapled in order to obviate the waste of papers. Also, when papers are present in the bins of the sorter, the stapler control means replaces the bin for each trial copy and thereby makes it needless to remove the papers existing in the bins. Further, when the number of empty bins becomes short of the desired number of copies, the stapler control means inhibits the usual copying operation. The operator can therefore obtain trial copies without regard to the number of empty bins.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-248831 (Prior Art 2 hereinafter) proposes an image forming apparatus also operable in the trial copy mode for forming a document image on a paper in set conditions at least once and discharging the paper to a preselected destination. Prior Art 2 includes a trial copy key for executing a trial mode operation, means for determining whether or not to accept an input on the trial copy key, a usual copy key for executing a usual copy mode operation, means for determining whether or not to accept an input on the usual copy key, and input control means for invalidating the trial copy key and usual copy key during trial copying, but validating them when a trial copy is discharged.
Invalidating the trial copy key and usual copy key during trail copying, as stated above, successfully prevents the operator from starting the next copying operation before confirming image quality. In addition, in the usual copy mode, the next copy is produced as soon as a paper is fed. This renders the copying operation efficient.
However, Prior Art 1 and Prior Art 2 each bring about the following problems when the trial copy mode and SADFmode are combined. Assume that a trial copy is produced from a single document set on the ADF in the SADF mode in the same manner as in the usual copy mode. Then, the apparatus produces a trial copy with the single document and then waits for the next document in the SADF mode. As a result, when the next document is set on the ADF, the apparatus outputs a copy start command in the SADF mode and starts copying the next document in the usual copy mode before the end of the trial copy mode. This makes the trial copy practically meaningless.
Moreover, the trial copy mode taught in each of Prior Art 1 and Prior Art 2 is such that a document used to produce a trial copy is not left on the glass platen, but driven out of the apparatus. Therefore, when the operator again sets the document on the ADF, the apparatus automatically starts copying it. Consequently, should the operator forget to alter the image forming conditions after trial printing and again set the document on the ADF, a defective copy would be produced in the existing image forming conditions.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2-304461, 8-95436, and 10-4467.